


But Ana Loves Girls

by Anonymous_Kumquat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love vs. Hate, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kumquat/pseuds/Anonymous_Kumquat
Summary: (NOT HOMOPHOBIC OR ANTI-LGBTQ+)But Ana loves girls, and everyone knows that loving girls in that way is wrong.





	1. Ana Loves Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am NOT homophobic or anti-LGBTQ+, and this piece is NOT meant to incite hatred or violence on anyone. I am supportive of the community, and I don't want anyone to get the impression otherwise. This work is merely from the point-of-view of someone who is homophobic.

I met Ana on the first day of school

Ana is new; she transferred this year

Her hair is brown and so are her eyes

It wasn't long before we considered each other friends

It's hard not to like Ana

She is funny and nice

And always makes you feel good about yourself

We talked every day at lunch

And partnered up in group projects

Ana and I hung out on the weekends

We always had fun together

No matter what we did

But then I learned something about her:

Ana loves girls

And not in a way any girl should

So I stopped hanging out with her

I stopped sitting with her at lunch

I stopped partnering with her for group projects

I stopped talking to her

It's what Mom and Dad always told me what to do

Should I ever meet people like that

I miss hanging out with Ana 

But I can't be friends with her anymore

Because Ana loves girls

And loving girls in that way is wrong

Ana is really upset

She asks me why I've been ignoring her

It kind of makes me feel bad

Because Ana was my friend

I tell her It's because she loves girls

And loving girls in that way is wrong

That makes Ana cry

She tells me that loving girls is a part of who she is

She says that she was born that way

And she tells me there is nothing wrong with her loving girls

But she's wrong

And I tell her that she is

Now she's mad

She tells me I'm a hateful bigot

She tells me that I'm a shallow person

Because all I care about is who she loves

Who does she think she is?

You don't know me, I tell her

I'm not a hateful person

Nor am I shallow

I just can't be friends with someone like her

And I don't want to ever be her friend again after that

After all,

Ana loves girls

And loving girls is wrong

But everyone likes Ana

They think she is funny and friendly and caring

I used to think that too

Until I learned that Ana loves girls

Even the upperclassmen like her

But I won't talk to her

Even if everyone else likes her

Because Ana loves girls

And loving girls is wrong.

Why does everyone still like Ana?  
Don't they know she likes girls in a way that she shouldn't?

Maybe they don't know

If that's so,

Then I need to tell people the truth about Ana

Because Ana loves girls,

And loving girls like that is weird

It's gross

It's sinful

It's unnatural

And I hope she is punished

Because Ana is a vile

Dirty

And evil,

Girl-lover.

And everyone knows

That girls loving other girls in that way is wrong

That's why I told the truth about Ana

That's why I helped turn people against her

That's why I remind her of how disgusting she is

And that's why I won't stop

Some people still like Ana even though she loves girls:

Old friends of mine

They stopped being friends with me

Said that I was an awful person

That what I am doing is wrong

It still hurts a bit

But I know that I am better off without people like them

Because people who think that loving girls is okay

Are disgusting

And repulsive

And inherently evil

Besides,

There are many people who know that what Ana does is wrong

And now I have new friends

Friends that know better than to associate with Ana

Because Ana loves girls

And loving girls like that is wrong

It feels good:

It feels good to do the right thing

It feels good to expose the truth

It feels good to speak out against people like Ana

Because those people are immoral

They are gross

They are wrong

And they are trying to infect innocent people

With their vile ideas

Like a plague

People like that need to be stopped

And I'm glad that I could be a part of that

I'm glad that I could do the right thing

My parents are proud of me too

They are proud that I'm standing up

Against the evil agenda of Ana

And everyone else like her

Because Ana loves girls

And girls shouldn't love girls like that

Ana stopped coming to school one day

I asked my classmates about it

They said that Ana dropped out

She transferred to another school

Ana was being bullied

There are rumors of what people did to her

Such as vandalizing her stuff

Harassing her online

Calling her names...

No.

  
They're wrong

We weren't bullying Ana

Ana was evil

And someone needed to tell her that she was

Because Ana loves girls

And loving girls like that is wrong

But...

Maybe we went too far

Maybe we shouldn't have done all that

...

  
My parents say that I did the right thing

That people like that deserve it

And it's our duty to call them out

Maybe it's for the better that Ana left

Because Ana loves girls

And loving girls like that is wrong

Sometimes I think of Ana

Now that she is gone

I think about how she loved girls

How it's gross and wrong

But I also think about how much I used to like her

How much of a friend she was to me

Sometimes...

Sometimes I miss Ana

Sometimes I wish she was back

Sometimes I feel bad

Sometimes I feel like it was my fault

My fault that she left

Because I was a part of it

A big part of the reason she is gone

And maybe I shouldn't have done that

Even though Ana loves girls...

No.

No.

Ana loves girls

And girls loving girls like that is wrong

So I couldn't have been doing the wrong thing

...

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kind of weighty, but I promise that things will turn out for the better in the next chapter.
> 
> This isn't my usual style of writing, but I enjoyed the change of pace.


	2. And That's Perfectly Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Ana loves girls, and that's perfectly alright.

I am older now

Older and wiser

When I look back on everything that happened,

I cannot help but wish I knew then what I know now

I feel bad for what I did to Ana

For how much I hurt her

For spreading my homophobic platitudes

I know I can’t ever forgive what I did

There are far too many things stacked on my conscience:

Too many evils

Too many wrongdoings 

Too much hate 

There is no way to make up for all the suffering I caused

And I won’t pretend there is

But I recognize now

How little I knew

How little I could think for myself

How little I could reason

Because when you grow up

In an atmosphere steeped with bigotry

And hatred

And violence,

You don’t know any better

All you know is the same bigotry

And hatred 

And violence 

That you were raised in

The antidote is bitter

And some people are never able to swallow it

Because the antidote is learning

Learning to love

And the worst part of learning to love 

Is realizing you were wrong

It’s hard to realize that you were wrong

Hard to realize that you were the very evil

That you sought to destroy

And when all you know is hate

It is impossible to love

Because hate is powerful

It’s all-consuming

And when people say love always wins

They are wrong

Hate is what usually wins

It is tempting, seductive

And far more powerful

Because it is so easy to hate

It takes far more strength to love

And it takes many cycles of hatred winning 

For love to finally make a small victory

And when love finally has a small win,

It is so easy to destroy

So easy to shatter

So easy to overturn

What has just been accomplished

When I think back to Ana now

I wish I could apologize

I wish I could right my wrongs

I wish I learned earlier, how to love

Instead of hating

Because Ana loves girls

And I now know 

That there is nothing wrong 

With loving girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked it. This was one of my favorite pieces to write. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
